<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dia dan bunga-bunga yang tak kau ketahui namanya by iinoo (hiirei)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761215">dia dan bunga-bunga yang tak kau ketahui namanya</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo'>iinoo (hiirei)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, florist inoo, inoo rese banget, mafia takaki au, saya cuma cinta mafia-florist au, takaki being a dork, takaki stalking, yabu-yama muncul dikit tapi gak terlalu fokus ke mereka, yabu-yama sebagai anak buah yang apes, yuto-daiki juga disebut tapi dikiiittt doang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/iinoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pernahkah kalian merasa jantung kalian berdebar parah, wajah kalian panas, namun bukan karena ingin membunuh orang?"</p><p>Yabu dan Yamada berpikir keras.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dia dan bunga-bunga yang tak kau ketahui namanya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: saya punya ceritanya aja dan semua yang terjadi di sini hanya fiksi.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takaki rasanya ingin membunuh orang, siang itu. </p><p>Tidak perlu menoleh pada jendela terdekat, dia sudah tahu bagaimana rupanya saat itu. Dia dapat melihat sendiri dari ekspresi ketakutan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Takut, panik, beberapa langsung berlari menjauh dari jalannya.</p><p>Namanya sudah cukup dikenal di wilayah ini. Preman, kalau dia menyebut dirinya sendiri. Mafia, kalau Yabu, anak buahnya, yang menyebut kelompok mereka. Lebih terkesan elit, katanya, dan lebih keren. Padahal kalau dilihat dari artinya, Takaki lebih suka preman yang berasal dari <em>freeman</em>. Manusia bebas. Merdeka melakukan apapun. </p><p>Tidak ada yang berani mengganggunya, terkecuali beberapa kelompok pengganggu yang ingin merebut kekuasaannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak masalah juga kalau ada yang ingin merebut. Bagaimana pun caranya, dia percaya diri akan memenangkan pertarungannya. Dia tidak akan berjuang begitu banyak juga, namun kebetulan wilayah ini lebih dekat dengan pantai. Tempat kesukaannya, selalu dia sempatkan untuk mampir setiap hari. Sesekali hanya untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Lain kali hanya untuk menikmati angin malam. </p><p>Sayangnya, hari ini dia merasa tidak pantas bertemu laut. Perasaannya terlalu kacau. Langkahnya tak punya tujuan berarti. Hanya terus menjejakkan kaki demi mencari udara segar, tempat terbuka, biasanya dapat membuat emosinya mereda. </p><p>Dan segala kekesalannya itu sirna ketika pandangannya bertemu lelaki itu. </p><p>Dalam puluhan tahun bernapas, Takaki tidak pernah ingat ada orang yang berani menatapnya secara langsung, kecuali anggota keluarganya. Rekan-rekannya, para pesaing, lawan, siapapun biasanya akan cepat mengalihkan pandangan jika bertemu dengan kedua matanya tanpa sengaja. Namun saat itu, pandangan lelaki itu tepat mengarah padanya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, sosok itu memberinya senyum.</p><p>Tak ada orang yang memberinya senyum.</p><p>Lelaki itu hanya mengenakan kaos dan celana jeans biasa. Apron merahnya menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Dalam dekapannya, terdapat beberapa bunga dengan aneka warna. Takaki tidak pernah mengurus bunga untuk tahu nama-namanya. Melirik ke sampingnya, dia menyadari bahwa lelaki itu berada di depan sebuah toko bunga. </p><p>Langkah kakinya terhenti. Pikirannya kosong, tidak lagi ingat apa penyebab dia kesal sejak pagi. Mengapa dia bisa sampai ke sini? Rasanya dia jarang berjalan ke daerah ini, sebab tidak ada hal-hal kotor yang harus dia urusi. Melihat sekeliling, daerah itu rasanya lebih cerah dan berwarna dibanding daerah lain yang sering dia kunjungi. Apakah memang selalu begitu atau hanya karena kehadiran lelaki tersebut?</p><p>"Hei," sebuah suara mengalihkan atensinya kembali, pada lelaki itu. </p><p>Sadar jarak mereka beberapa langkah, dia melihat sosok tersebut mendekatinya, raut wajahnya tampak berpikir seraya memperhatikan fitur Takaki. Tak lama, pandangannya teralih pada bunga-bunga yang ada dalam dekapannya, seakan memilih salah satu.</p><p>"Untukmu," lelaki itu memberikannya bunga matahari setelah beberapa pertimbangan, "agar kau tidak lagi murung."</p><p>Takaki hanya bisa menatapnya, tanpa suara, tangannya menerima saja ketika disodorkan sebatang bunga matahari. Warnanya terlalu cerah untuk selera Takaki, sebab kuning tentu jauh untuk dirinya yang terlalu kelam. Lelaki itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, hanya memberinya senyum kedua kalinya, sebelum berjalan masuk ke dalam toko. </p><p>Mencoba kembali berpikir dan menggerakkan tubuhnya, Takaki meninggalkan tempat itu, wajahnya sedikit lebih baik, dan bunga matahari di tangan. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Markas kelompok yang dipimpin seorang Takaki Yuya siang itu heboh.</p><p>Para anggota yang melihat kedatangan pemimpin mereka merasa dunia seakan berakhir. Beberapa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, memastikan apa yang mereka lihat bukan ilusi. Beberapa sedikit histeris, mengejutkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Beberapa panik, sebab mereka tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang ada di dalam pikiran bos mereka. </p><p>"Astaga, aku sudah mati, ya?" Salah satu anggota kelompok <em>mafia</em> itu, Nakajima Yuto, menghela napas panjang. Kedua matanya mengikuti sosok bosnya, perhatian tertuju pada tangannya yang menggenggam bunga. </p><p>"Mungkin aku juga," sahut Daiki, rekan Yuto, dengan pandangan yang sama tujuannya. </p><p>Pemandangan aneh ini tentu menjadi pembicaraan. Bisik-bisik terdengar bising dalam markas mereka yang cukup luas, namun Takaki tidak terlalu peduli. Pastinya aneh, mungkin sedikit lucu, ketika Takaki Yuya menggenggam bunga dibanding sebuah pistol atau senjata lainnya. Wajahnya kini bisa saja sedikit murung, namun tidak terlalu berefek apa-apa ketika ada bunga matahari di tangannya. Dia lebih terlihat seperti membenci bunga itu, walau dia memegangnya dengan hati-hati. Berusaha melindunginya, agar tidak ada kelopak yang terpaksa jatuh. </p><p>Yabu menarik napas dalam-dalam, diikuti oleh Yamada yang berada di sampingnya. Keduanya tahu apa yang bos mereka lakukan pagi ini, jelas mengerti mereka akan disambut dengan Takaki dalam mode marah ketika pemimpin mereka itu kembali. Hanya saja, mereka tidak memiliki bayangan Takaki akan seperti ini. </p><p>Bising yang memenuhi markas semakin menjadi setelah Takaki memasuki ruangannya. Yamada dan Yabu saling bertukar pandang, tidak yakin apakah mereka berdua harus menyusul bos mereka ke dalam sana. Mereka mungkin tangan kanan Takaki, sudah belasan tahun bersama sejak mereka bahkan belum dapat berbicara jelas, namun mereka jelas paham ada garis kekuasaan yang memisahkan mereka. Tidak bisa sesukanya saja memasuki wilayah privasi Takaki tanpa keinginan pemilik ruangan. </p><p>"Yabu! Yamada!"</p><p>Kedua pemilik nama itu terkesiap, hati mereka berdebar kencang, terlebih ketika ruangan besar itu akhirnya sunyi. Semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka berdua. </p><p>"Semangat, semangat," ujar Daiki dan Yuto, senyum mengejek jelas terlihat di wajah mereka.</p><p>Bisa-bisanya mereka memasang ekspresi seperti itu sekarang, padahal beberapa menit lalu bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sudah mati atau belum. Membalas ujaran itu dengan dengusan, Yamada memberikan satu tatapan lagi pada Yabu, lalu keduanya melangkah menuju ruangan Takaki. </p><p>"Y-ya, Takaki?" Yabu merutuk dirinya dalam hati, suaranya getar jelas terdengar. Namun sepertinya Takaki tidak mendengar--atau mungkin tidak peduli--karena lelaki itu bahkan tidak melihat ke arah keduanya. SIbuk berjalan mondar-mandir di satu sisi ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Rasanya mereka berdua tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu gelisah seperti ini.</p><p>"Tutup pintunya." </p><p>Tanpa bertanya, Yamada cepat memegang gagang pintu, lalu menutupnya setelah melirik ke luar, menemui beberapa pasang mata yang menatap seksama ke arahnya. Memantapkan diri sekali lagi, dia mengembalikan atensinya pada pemimpin mereka. </p><p>"Pernahkah kalian merasa jantung kalian berdebar parah, wajah kalian panas, namun bukan karena ingin membunuh orang?"</p><p>Kalau dalam animasi, sudah pasti ada tanda tanya besar di antara Yabu dan Yamada setelah mendengar pertanyaan Takaki. Bos mereka ini sebenarnya sedang menanyakan apa? Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu, membuat keduanya juga ikut gelisah sebab takut jika Takaki tiba-tiba meledak marah karena pertanyaanya tak terjawab.</p><p>"Maksudnya bagaimana, bos?" Yamada memberanikan diri bertanya.</p><p>"Ketika kau melihat seseorang, lalu perasaanmu jadi ... aneh? Jantung kalian berdebar, terlalu kencang hingga seakan dia ingin meledak keluar. Wajahmu panas. Tubuh kalian kaku, bahkan lidah kalian terasa tidak bisa bergerak." Takaki menghentikan langkahnya, tatapannya kini beralih pada kedua orang lain yang ada di sana. "Menurutmu itu apa?"</p><p>Begitu dipandang, keduanya segera mengalihkan mata. Tidak berani menatap langsung. Pikiran mereka bekerja cepat, mengolaj kata-kata yang diucapkan Takaki. Jantung berdebar? Wajah panas? Tubuh terpaku? Semua terjadi ketika melihat seseorang, namun bukan karena benci atau marah?</p><p>"A-apakah maksudnya ... jatuh cinta?"</p><p>Yamada segera menatap Yabu, tidak percaya yang lebih tua berani menjawabnya. Dalam pikirannya, dia sudah memikirkan jawaban yang sama. Hanya saja, ini Takaki. Bos mereka yang lebih sering memberikan aura intimidasi dan tidak sekalipun tertarik akan hal romansa. Rasanya, dia berani jamin tidak ada orang yang pernah melihatnya bersama seorang gadis. Pernah sekali, kalau dia ingat, Takaki mengatakan bahwa hubungan percintaan itu rumit dan dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan situasi yang menyusahkan. </p><p>Di sisi lain, jika benar jawaban mereka ... bahwa Takaki sedang jatuh cinta, maka ....</p><p>"Cinta?" Satu alis Takaki terangkat. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu. Terlebih, selama ini dia pikir dia lebih condong pada wanita--walau tidak pernah mencoba berhubungan dengan satu perempuan pun. Mungkin karena itu, karena dia tidak pernah mencoba hal-hal rumit seperti ini. Perasaan ini asing. Takaki menyebutnya aneh sepanjang jalan pulang, sebab dadanya terasa panas, sama seperti wajahnya. Kakinya terasa dingin. Tubuhnya terasa tidak konsisten, namun dia jelas tahu bahwa dia tidak sakit.</p><p>Mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, dia mencoba menerima jawaban itu. "Apakah kalau cinta kalian akan memikirkan orang itu terus menerus?"</p><p>Kali ini, Yamada yang akhirnya menjawab, setelah mendapat dorongan dari bahu Yabu disertai tatapan meminta bantuan. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan. "Biasanya seperti itu."</p><p>Takaki menyandarkan diri pada kursinya, menatap bunga matahari yang dia mainkan pada kedua tangannya. Sayang sekali, dia bahkan tidak sempat bertanya namanya. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Setelah beberapa lama lebih banyak berpaku tangan di ruangannya, bisik-bisik di markas tersebut semakin ramai. Yabu dan Yamada tentu tidak membocorkan kepada siapapun mengenai percakapan mereka beberapa hari lalu. Semua pertanyaan yang diajukan pada mereka hanya dijawab dengan gelengan, tidak berani mengatakan apapun sampai Takaki sendiri yang akan mengucapkannya. Atau mungkin tidak akan pernah.</p><p>Perintah selanjutnya datang lagi, tentu hanya pada dua anak buah yang menjadi favoritnya kini, untuk menyelidiki lelaki yang bekerja di toko bunga itu. Takaki ingin informasi lengkap mengenainya, segala cara akan dia pakai untuk mengetahui orang yang berhasil mencuri hati dan pikirannya. Walau begitu, dia sempat mencuri dengar ucapan Yabu--sebenarnya tidak berniat agar Takaki mendengar namun sudah terlanjur--bahwa seharusnya dia sendiri yang mencari tahu. Lelaki itu terlihat sebagai orang yang biasa saja, tidak terikat organisasi menyeramkan apapun. Tentu akan membuatnya tidak nyaman jika ada yang mengecek latar belakangnya, bukan? Sebaiknya, Takaki yang mengenalnya sendiri, dengan cara normal; mengajaknya kencan. </p><p>Penjelasan Yabu itu diterima oleh Takaki, cukup mengejutkan mereka berdua sebab sebelum-sebelumnya, perintah lelaki itu tidak bisa dibantah. Jika ada yang mempertanyakan dia, tentu tidak akan ada habisnya. Yabu merasa beruntung bahwa cinta membutakan orang, bahkan membutakan Takaki, sebab dia yakin dia baru saja diberi kesempatan hidup sekali lagi oleh cinta yang hinggap pada diri Takaki. </p><p>Mengajaknya kencan. Terdengar mudah, Takaki juga sudah sering mendengarnya. Tidak salah juga dia bertanya pada Yabu dan Yamada yang jelas memiliki pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini. </p><p>"Lalu bagaimana?" Takaki menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran, sesuatu yang masih asing bagi yang ditatap. "Bagaimana caranya mengajak seseorang kencan?"</p><p>Yabu dan Yamada baru menyadari, bahwa bos mereka bisa saja kejam dan memiliki aura seram dalam dunia mereka. Namun dalam dunia percintaan seperti ini, dia benar-benar polos dan harus dipandu. Mereka berdua tidak terlalu keberatan, sebenarnya, karena Takaki versi jatuh cinta lebih mudah diajak bicara. Auranya sedikit demi sedikit lebih bisa mereka hadapi. Lucu juga, bagi mereka, menemukan sisi lain Takaki yang tidak melulu tegas. </p><p>Langkah pertama yang mereka berikan sebagai saran adalah mengetahui jadwal lelaki itu. </p><p>Mungkin sedikit mengerikan, sebenarnya, untuk menyarankan Takaki memperhatikan lelaki tersebut dari kejauhan. Hanya untuk mengetahui jadwal kerjanya, sehingga Takaki tidak akan datang di waktu yang salah, serta agar dia terbiasa menghadapi orang yang membuat hatinya meracau. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka membuat Takaki langsung mengajak lelaki tersebut berbicara, menanyakan namanya, lalu mengajaknya makan malam setelah dia bekerja. Namun baru saja Yabu mengucapkan rencananya, bosnya sudah menggeleng keras, meminta agar mereka menggunakan metode dengan pendekatan lebih perlahan. </p><p>Maka di sinilah Takaki, di ujung jalan gang di mana toko bunga itu berada. Yabu dan Yamada menunggu di tempat lain, tidak terlalu ingin menakutkan masyarakat sekitar dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga. Presensi Takaki saja sudah cukup membuat orang-orang minggir. </p><p>Sebenarnya tempat dia berdiri sekarang tidak terlalu menguntungkan. Lelaki itu lebih sering berada di dalam, sedangkan toko itu dilindungi kaca yang dipenuhi bunga. Hanya sesekali dia dapat melihatnya, ketika menyusun bunga-bunga baru ke dalam tempat-tempat yang berada di luar toko. Takaki pikir mungkin dia seharusnya belajar menghapal nama-nama bunga itu, mungkin bisa membuat lelaki tersebut terpukau. Mungkin. </p><p>Selama satu minggu, dia terus datang dan berdiri di tempat yang sama. Sedikit banyak, dia merasa seperti penguntit yang kurang ahli, sebab semua orang dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Atensinya pun selalu tertuju pada toko tersebut. Tidak heran jika ada yang melaporkannya pada polisi setempat. Bukannya dia kesulitan juga jika ditangkap polisi, namun dia tidak ingin membuat keributan. Tidak ingin lelaki itu menyadari tingkahnya, lalu mungkin membencinya. </p><p>Dia sudah mengetahui jadwalnya. Lelaki itu hanya bekerja pada Selasa, Rabu, Jumat, dan Sabtu. Toko dibuka pukul delapan, lalu lelaki itu akan menutupnya pada pukul sepuluh malam. Sesekali, lelaki itu juga yang akan mengirim bunga, mengendarai sepedanya dengan ranjang berisi buket di bagian depan. Pekerja lainnya juga ada, dia pernah melihat seorang lelaki lain yang tingginya hampir sama dengan lelaki tersebut. Mereka cukup dekat, sesekali sering bergurau dengan satu sama lain. Pernah juga, satu hari, mereka pulang bersama. </p><p>Apa dia cemburu? Takaki juga tidak yakin. </p><p>Hari ini sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak bekerja. Namun Takaki tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi, sehingga kakinya masih melangkah ke tempat yang sama. Dia hanya melihat lelaki lain yang ada di dalam toko itu, memakai apron berwarna sama yang selalu dipakai pekerja di sana. Dia hampir melangkahkan kakinya untuk beranjak dari sana ketika ada sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya. </p><p>"Hei," ucap sebuah suara, tentu dia mengenalnya jelas sebab suara itu mengisi pikirannya setiap malam. </p><p>Menoleh ke arah belakangnya, pandangannya diisi oleh sosok yang dia perhatikan selama ini. Penampilannya sedikit berbeda, sebab tidak ada apron yang dia pakai. Hanya sepasang kaos lengan panjang dan celana berwarna krem yang rasanya sedikit kebesaran untuk orang itu. </p><p>Takaki tidak bisa menemukan suaranya, tenggorokkan terasa terlampau kering dan serak, bibirnya hanya terbuka sedikit lalu tertutup kembali ketika dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lelaki itu menaikkan kedua alisnya ketika dia tidak menanggapi, rambut cokelatnya sedikit bergerak terbawa angin, matanya bergerak menatap fitur Takaki. </p><p>"Aku tahu kau sering datang," lelaki itu menaruh kedua tangannya pada sisi pinggangnya, "untuk melihatku dari sini."</p><p>Degupan jantung Takaki semakin cepat. Tidak lucu sekali jika dia ditolak mentah-mentah di sini. Tidak lucu jika lelaki itu jelas-jelas menyatakan kebenciannya, sebab apa yang Takaki lakukan terlampau menyeramkan dan tidak seharusnya dia berada di sini. </p><p>"Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya," ucapnya lagi, membuat Takaki sedikit bingung. <em>Tidak apa-apa?</em>  "Asal jangan menakuti orang-orang di sini."</p><p>Tanpa menunggu reaksi Takaki, lelaki itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan, menjauh darinya dan menghilang di ujung jalan. Rasanya lutut Takaki lemas, namun dia tidak ingin jatuh dan mengumbar perasaannya lewat ekspresi wajah di tempat umum seperti ini. Dia harus segera menemui Yabu dan Yamada. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Aku yakin. Yakin."</p><p>Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang bertanya. Yabu dan Yamada menutup mulutnya rapat sedari tadi. Jelas menahan diri untuk tidak membentak bosnya yang masih saja meracau dengan diri sendiri. Berkali-kali mengatakan kata yakin, yakin bahwa hari ini dia dapat mengajak lelaki di toko bunga itu untuk makan malam. Kalau-kalau Yuto atau Daiki yang seperti ini, mereka berdua sudah pasti akan menggeretnya ke tempat lokasi dan memaksanya untuk cepat melakukan apa yang diinginkan. </p><p>Mana mungkin mereka melakukannya pada Takaki. Jadi mereka hanya bisa bersabar, menelan segala kekesalan serta tawa sebab seorang Takaki Yuya yang panik merupakan hal langka. Mungkin baru terjadi kali ini saja. </p><p>Setelah meyakinkan diri entah kesekian ratus kali, Takaki akhirnya mengangguk pada kedua anak buahnya yang mulai dianggapnya sebagai teman. Memastikan dirinya sudah rapi, sedikit mengatur rambutnya sekali lagi, dia melangkah keluar. Menuju tempat yang selalu dia kunjungi akhir-akhir ini. </p><p>Berjalan di belakang Takaki, mereka berdua berpikir mungkin setelah ini semuanya akan selesai. Mungkin akan menyebalkan, jika ke depannya Takaki akan sibuk memberikan perhatiannya lebih pada lelaki itu. Namun dalam hati, mereka juga ingin bos mereka itu bahagia. Sedikit lebih seperti manusia biasa, sebab Takaki yang mereka lihat selama ini rasanya seperti titisan bukan manusia. Tidak kenal ampun, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam bertarung tangan kosong, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Mungkin lelaki itu dapat mengubah Takaki menjadi lebih lembut. </p><p>Sayangnya, kesabaran mereka kembali diuji. </p><p>Tinggal lima langkah menuju toko bunga tersebut, Takaki menghentikan kedua kakinya. Menoleh pada mereka berdua, dia menghela napas panjang. <em>Apa lagi ini</em>? </p><p>"Mungkin besok saja." Takaki mulai berjalan menuju arah mereka datang. Refleks, Yabu dan Yamada menghalangi jalannya. Tangan mereka sedikit gemetar, sebenarnya, namun mereka sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi dalam skenario terburuk. Takaki tentu akan panik dan mencoba untuk kabur, menunda apa yang ingin dia lakukan sampai entah kapan. </p><p>"Sedikit lagi, hanya beberapa langkah lagi," ucap Yabu, diikuti dengan anggukkan kencang dari Yamada. "Bos juga sudah berlatih keras, bukan?"</p><p>Dua malam sebelumnya, Yabu dan Yamada sudah menyiapkan rangkaian kata yang harus dihapal. Takaki selalu mengulangnya setiap malam, setiap pagi, sore, di mana pun dia berada dengan keduanya. Berkali-kali, sampai rasanya mereka berdua bosan, namun semangat demi membantu bosnya. Semangat juga demi menyelesaikan segala perkara ini. </p><p>Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali, mereka berdua harus berkali-kali meyakinkan Takaki. Maju satu, mundur tiga langkah. Ada saja alasan yang dibuatnya. Bahkan sempat sedikit terlihat marah, mungkin untuk membuat Yabu dan Yamada mengiyakan saja, namun tentu mereka bertahan. Sudah kepalang tanggung, semuanya harus selesai hari ini. </p><p>Dengan mukjizat yang entah datang dari mana, akhirnya mereka bertiga dapat menjejakkan kaki ke dalam toko tersebut. Tidak banyak yang datang, hanya ada dua pelanggan yang langsung berlari keluar melihat kedatangan mereka. Lelaki yang hadir selalu di mimpi Takaki berdiri di balik etalase, tangannya masih sibuk dengan bunga-bunga. Takaki ingat salah satunya, tulip. </p><p>Meninggalkan Takaki untuk berbicara dengan lelaki tersebut, Yabu dan Yamada berdiri di depan toko. Cukup jauh untuk memberikan privasi, namun cukup dekat pula untuk mendengarkan percakapan keduanya. Mereka tidak ingin terlewatkan satu hal pun. </p><p>"Ah, kau lagi." Mereka mendengar suara lelaki itu, asing dan sedikit nyaring untuk lelaki. "Akhirnya kau berani untuk mendekat ke sini?"</p><p>Takaki berdeham sekali, memastikan suaranya ada untuk dia pakai. "Iya."</p><p>Hening yang mengisi membuat Yabu dan Yamada juga ikut penasaran. Gatal ingin mempercepat segalanya, ingin lelaki itu menerima ajakan bos mereka makan malam. </p><p>"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu, mungkin, sampai kau mampir ke sini."</p><p>Yamada sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Dia baru menyadari bahwa mungkin ini lelaki pertama yang berani berbicara secara santai pada Takaki. Nada bicaranya biasa saja, tidak penuh ketakutan atau gugup seperti yang biasa dia dengar. </p><p>"Aku, itu," Takaki memulai, "ingin mengajakmu."</p><p>"Mengajakku?" Mereka berdua dapat mendengar kedua alis lelaki itu naik dalam nada suaranya. </p><p>"Mengajakmu makan malam."</p><p>Terdengar suara tawa kecil, mengisi keheningan dalam toko itu. "Kalau aku sudah ada yang punya, bagaimana?"</p><p>Dalam hati, Yabu dan Yamada ingin berteriak. Takaki mungkin bisa berubah menjadi lebih lembut, lebih manusiawi ketika jatuh cinta. Namun ketika dia patah hati? Bisa-bisa mereka diberi perintah untuk mencari orang malang yang sudah memiliki lelaki itu. Mereka mungkin mafia, melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan jauh dari legal, namun Takaki selalu memiliki alasan untuk membunuh. Mereka berdua tidak dapat membayangkan jika harus mengambil nyawa orang tidak bersalah--hanya karena dia menjadi pacar seorang pekerja di sebuah toko bunga. </p><p>Tawa kecil itu berubah menjadi tawa sungguhan, lagi-lagi mengejutkan keduanya, serta Takaki yang wajahnya sempat pucat. Pikirannya kosong, sebab dia tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lelaki itu sudah ada yang punya. </p><p>"Aku bercanda, tenang saja." Lelaki itu menghela napas panjang setelah selesai tertawa. "Lucu sekali, wajah kalian semua terlihat pucat."</p><p>Mungkin suatu saat nanti, Yamada akan memberinya satu tamparan bagi lelaki itu. Nanti, mungkin jika mereka sudah cukup dekat, walau kemungkinannya kecil jika Takaki akan terus menyukainya. Tidak lucu sekali bercanda seperti itu. Apa dia tidak tahu siapa mereka?</p><p>"J-jadi," Takaki meneguk ludah, "apa kau ... mau?"</p><p>Berpikir sebentar, lelaki itu mengangguk. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Hanya jika aku mengetahui namamu."</p><p>Senyum itu menular ke wajah Takaki, kedua tangannya memberanikan diri untuk mengambil tangan lelaki itu. Menggenggamnya, memberikan sensasi panas serta dingin yang bercampur aduk pada hatinya. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan perasaan asing ini. </p><p>Dia mengecup pelan satu tangan dalam genggamannya. "Takaki Yuya, kau?'</p><p>"Inoo," lelaki itu menatap matanya lebih dekat, "Inoo Kei."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>